


Off To College

by Sandpiper01



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 13:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandpiper01/pseuds/Sandpiper01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac was excited about finally heading off to college and moving away from all the werewolf drama, but he never realized how much he was going to miss his life in Beacon Hills. At least not until he was forced to officially say good-bye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off To College

Isaac came to a stop by his car, his heavy backpack rolling off his shoulders with a thump onto his suitcase.

"Is that the last of it?" Derek asked he set Isaac's duffel bag on the ground next to his other two.

Isaac took a deep breath in and quickly went through his mind to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything. Closet: check. Bathroom: check. Bedding and sheets: check. Electronics: check.

"Yeah," he sighed, turning to his car to open the trunk.

"I still can't believe you made it into college," Derek says as he pulls open the trunk.

Isaac hauls the backpack over one shoulder. He smirks, "What's that supposed to mean?"

The backpack is thrown (ungracefully) into the trunk.

Derek gives a huff of a laugh. "You know I don't mean it that way. You're a smart kid. I'm just... happy you're getting away from all the werewolf trouble."

"There hasn't even been any trouble in a while," Isaac replies.

Suitcase and duffel are thrown in.

"Trouble comes out of nowhere."

Trunk closed.

Isaac twirls the keys once around his finger.

"You know I'll be fine, right?" Isaac asks.

"I know that, just," Derek pauses, thinking how to word it. "Try to come back for the first couple full moons?"

Smooth, Derek thinks sarcastically. Subtle just like I wanted it.

"Der-" Isaac begins, but Derek can hear the exasperation in his voice before he even begins.

"Just hear me out," Derek pleads. "It's a new environment and there's different stress. You're only a two hour drive away from here, anyway."

"I've always had a grip on it during full moons. I had it under control on only my second one." Isaac's mouth twists into a proud smile. "I think I'll be fine."

Derek releases the breath he's been holding and gazes around the parking garage.

"One."

Isaac sighs dramatically and crosses his arms as he shifts his weight from one foot to the other. He isn't going to win this argument - he can feel himself giving into a compromise already.

"Just the first one - that's all I'm asking," Derek says. "It's the least you could do since I filled your gas tank."

Isaac turns his attention to the car quickly before looking back to Derek, a look of pure gratitude on his face.

"I wasn't going to send you off without a full tank," Derek explained. "And I know you like to wait until it's almost empty."

"Thanks, you really didn't ha-"

"Think of it as a graduation present," Derek interrupts.

He knew Isaac would go on explaining why he didn't have to do that for Isaac, why he didn't do anything to deserve it, blah blah blah. But he did have to do it and Isaac did deserve it. He couldn't let his loyal beta drive for two hours on a quarter of a tank of gas - he would have to stop within the next thirty minutes.

Derek's latest statement seemed to change Isaac's stubborn mindset. Instead of any other remark, Isaac says, "Thanks, again."

"You're welcome. Now, I already set your phone's GPS to take you there since you and Scott only drove out there that one time you visited the campus. And if anything happens during the semester just call - you're still on the same plan as Cora and me. It doesn't have to be wolf related. Oh-"

"Derek!" Isaac says above Derek's rambling, but his voice quickly drops to a lower volume. "I've gotta get in the car sometime."

"Yeah," Derek responds. "Yeah, of course."

The corners of Isaac's mouth twitch into a smirk: maybe he won this round.

"You sure you have everything?" Derek asks, one last attempt.

"Yeah, Derek. I'm absolutely sure," Isaac answers with a bit of relief. At least Derek's round of questioning was over.

"Come here." Derek says as he pulls Isaac into a hug by his shoulder.

When was the last time they hugged? Had they ever? Isaac wasn't sure - it was a bit strange. He gave in, anyways, wrapping his arms around Derek. The situation suddenly became inevitably real. He was until next summer, only coming back a couple times during that length of time. The rest of his pack: he would only see them two more times in the next couple months.

Then he has to leave again after that and they're all off making their own paths.

Derek holds Isaac at arm's length and gives him one last pat on the shoulder. "You've gotta get in the car sometime," he repeats Isaac's words.

"Yeah," Isaac says, but suddenly he isn't as excited about leaving.

With one foot wanting to run back to the loft and the other wanting to step on the gas and get out of here, Isaac (almost reluctantly) climbs into the car and turns it on. As he backs up, he rolls down the window.

"You're coming back in September," Derek says with a humorous finality as he refers to the full moon.

"I'll be here," Isaac says, officially giving in to Derek's big brother - er, alpha - protective side.

"Bye, Isaac."

"Bye, Derek."

With a bit of smoke from the exhaust pipe and a bit more motivation than he thought was necessary to finally push down the gas pedal, Isaac makes his way in a new direction. He's excited, he really is. And he's so wrapped up in thinking about the future that he doesn't notice his eyes watering until he is forced to wipe his eyes when his vision blurs.


End file.
